Lycato Tribe
“Anger a woman and you’ll hear about it for the rest of your life. Anger your goddess and you’ll hear about it for the rest of your afterlife.” ~ Goddess Lyce’s decree "To evoke love, peace, and good spirits in all that we may do, that is the way of the Lycato" ~ Lycato Code The Lycato are a group of lynxes that reside in the Lycea Region on Planet Destony. They are a benevolent and peace-loving species and serve as the face of the country, ruling over the rest of the species and societies underneath their role. While the whole tribe rules over the everyone else, there is a royal family that leads the Lycato themselves. Location The Lycea Region is a bountiful country that bears resemblances to real world Africa and India. You can find nearly every biome in this country: deserts, lush rainforests, winding mountains, etc. It is extremely fertile and life sustaining, making it one of the best spots on the planet to live. The Lycato live in the Everwood Jungle (named for how old the trees can get here) while their subjects live elsewhere throughout the kingdom. Royalty The Lycato is a matriarchal society, led by its Queen. This title is given to the eldest daughter or the wife of the eldest royal son. The Queen serves as the face of the tribe, the military leader, the 'middle woman 'regarding international affairs, and other duties for the good of the tribe. The other children may marry as they please and their spouses and children gain an elevated status, but only those born directly from a King and Queen are truly considered royalty. The Queen is also bestowed with the Goddess Spear on the night of her crowning date. She goes to the Goddess Fountain and thrusts her spear into the depths of its waters. The icy chill of the water seeps through the spear and puts the queen to be in a trance-like state. Here, she sees Lyce in her dream and the Goddess grants her God Chi, an enhanced much more potent form of regular chi. It greatly increases her magic power, strength, and grants her one other ability unique to her (Heather received the ability to call upon the wisdom of former Queens at any time). The new Queen’s spear also changes shape to match the occasion and becomes much sharper and more decorative in shape, almost like a trident. Notable Members Heather of the Moor (Current Queen) Wind Through Whiskers (Former Queen) Mama Remedy (Former Shaman) Jasmine’s Tender Touch (Former Queen-to-be, who chose to become shaman) Social Classes # Queen # King # Royal Family # Shaman # Royal Guard # Common People Religion/Beliefs Like all other regions on Destony, the people of the Lycea Region have one deity as the figurehead for their beliefs, this one being the Goddess Lyce (LIE-SEE). The Lycato are much closer to their goddess than those of any other region, to point that they can regularly communicate with her through the Tribe Shaman. The shaman resides in a cave that houses the Fountain of the Goddess and by offering a sacrifice/offering, she can call upon Lyce in time of need, typically for advice or her blessing during important times. Of the many gods and goddesses in Destonian lore, Lyce is the most personable and interactive with her people. She speaks directly to them through the Queen and shaman, sends dreams to pregnant mothers to name their kits, grants access to god chi to the queen, etc. She has also made herself known to non-Lycato, such as when she sent Recon dreams that lead him to him meeting Heather. In Heather’s encounters with Lyce, she is shown to act quite young, childish even. She is prone to jealousy, throwing temper tantrums, and has recently adopted many teenage slang words such as ‘lit’ and ‘fam’ much to Heather’s distaste. Overall, she is a tender-loving, passionate, and easygoing goddess with a subtle temper when angered. Education Lycato kits attend school from age 6 to age 15. In school, they learn about Lycato history, magic/chi, flora and fauna, and other topics relating to their kingdom. After 15, they can choose to apprentice for specific jobs such as becoming healers, wood workers, livestock caretakers and farmers, or even the royal guard. While Lycato schooling ensures that every kit can eventually give back to society, its main focus is “the growth and betterment of the mind, body, and soul.” There is a heavy encouragement of the arts and social skills, and kits are encouraged to find ways to develop themselves and partake in activities that reflect this such as dancing, art, storytelling, cooking, etc. Importance of Names The Lycato have a unique naming convention in which names are indirectly chosen by the Goddess. The night before her expecting date, a Lycato mother will have a mysterious dream evoked by Lyce. She will find herself somewhere in the middle of nature with only her senses to tell her where and what is around her. Usually there will be three specific things the mother can identify, and one of them will be slightly more discrete than the others. This is the one Lyce has chosen to name the kit after, and its up to the mother to find it. If she guesses wrong, the kit will be more likely to face hardship and challenges in life than if she chose correctly. Society The Lycato are renowned for being carefree and lively, though others may consider them lazy, self-indulgent, and air-headed. They hold values such as beauty, living a fulfilling life, and self-discovery higher than those of education or the like. The consumption of alcohol, or better known as Mother Earth’s (Mama’s) Milk, is a socially accepted act and the legal drinking age is 16. It is customary to have alcoholic drinks at various holidays, festivals, and important events such as the crowning of a new Queen. The maternalistic nature extends down to the lower classes as well, not just being limited to the queen. Women regularly hold high ranking duties such as the royal guard, the shaman is traditionally female, and even the Queen’s are half women as well. Characteristics that are considered more feminine in nature are also popular amongst both genders, primarily beauty and fashion. It is not uncommon for males to wear eyeliner or decorative and flamboyant clothing The study of chi is another societal norm. Because of their Goddess' close connection with chi and their own with nature lifestyle, chi is a very important part of Lycato life. Chi is in everything, and by understanding one's chi, they become intertwined with the web of life. A Lycato can hone their chi to use it as a natural barrier against damage, cast spells, communicate with non-anthropomorphic plants and animals, etc. It is the literal lifeblood of the tribe. Spears are central to Lycato culture, every kit is given a stick at age 3. As they carry it around, their chi seeps into it and the stick grows along with them. By age 6 it changes into a small staff, and into a small spear by age 10. The spear will continue to grow longer, and the spearhead will grow sharper. The staff fully matures around the same time the kit does, age 16. At this point, the spear becomes an extension of the Lycato’s self. It shares its owner's chi, and can “recognize” impactful dates to them, such as their birthday, the day they fell in love, etc. When lost, it will call out to its owner’s soul, and if it remains separated from them for too long, its chi fades away and it essentially dies. Losing or breaking one's spear, is the greatest dishonor a Lycato can suffer as it’s a direct offense to the Lyce. When a Lycato dies, their spear is given a ceremonial burning. The queen ignites the spear with her god chi, and if it burns with the traditional blue fire, the deceased will happily join Lyce in the afterlife. If it burns red, they still have business left on the living world and will remain as a wandering spirit until they do. If it momentarily burns black and then goes out, they have greatly angered Lyce, did not repent, and are banished from ever joining her again. This rarely happens due to the Lycato’s natural good nature and Lyce’s easygoingness.Category:Species (Group) Category:Lynxes Category:Magical Abilities